


Covetous

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, OOC, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Victoria persuades Bella and Rosalie to have a little fun with her.~~~indicates change in POV(switches between Bella & Rosalie)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently read a lot of Twilight Bella femslash pairings and then came up with this~

Bella

Her pale skin and red eyes immediately alerted me. This woman was very dangerous. Attractive, but dangerous. She didn't walk, she prowled towards me while I walked backwards. When I hit a wall, she grinned like a predator finding its prey. 

The woman finally spoke, “Rose was right. You smell absolutely divine, darling." The red headed woman buried her nose in my neck and inhaled. 

I squeaked. _Rose?_

~~~

Rosalie

I rushed in to see that Victoria had Bella pinned to the wall, arms a cage around my mate's head. 

"Vicky," I growled, but it had no bite. I knew she wouldn't hurt Bella. "Back off, she's mine."

Victoria reluctantly moved a few steps back and pouted, but it was at odds with her lethal disposition. "Did you miss me?" 

"Of course," I said warmly and moved to embrace Victoria in a hug. We occasionally kept in touch through phone but I hadn't seen my dear friend in a couple of decades. 

Bella was still standing against the wall, staring at us with wide eyes. Instantly, I was by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Bella. Are you okay?" 

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Bella replied, placing her head on my shoulder. She hadn't taken her eyes off Victoria. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. 

Victoria smirked. "Well, introduce us."

"Victoria, this is my mate, Bella. Bella, this is my old friend, Victoria." I said, hoping that they would still get along despite their less than stellar introduction.

"Old? You wound me." Victoria dramatically clutched a hand to her chest.

"Hi," Bella said neutrally , her eyes darting between us. I really wished I knew what was going on in her head. 

"I can see why Rose is so taken with you. She never liked the ones who talked a lot." Victoria winked. 

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. 

"Remember when we used to share?" Victoria looked at Bella and licked her lips, but her words were directed at me. "It was very … enjoyable. We had those girls begging in minutes."

"Victoria…" I threatened. I wasn't ashamed about what had happened in the past with Victoria. Yes, those days were …memorable. But I didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable. I glanced at Bella to gauge her reaction, but her expression was unreadable. 

"I was simply try to proposition you two in a subtle manner," Victoria said bluntly. "Feel free to decline but know that I'll be very disappointed." She discreetly sniffed the air and her shrewd gaze turned to Bella. "Bella, my dear, Bella. You haven't said a word. What say you?"

Bella cheeks turned pink and she opened her mouth but I interrupted. "You don't have to answer her, Bella. She's just teasing." I glared at Victoria. 

"Oh, but I'm not. Think about it." Victoria's tone turned sultry. "Two pairs of hands sliding across your skin. Two pairs of lips. Tasting, touching, worshipping…" Vicky trailed off with blackened eyes full of desire and I knew that mine were the same. 

We both turned to look at Bella. I would never pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do. I looked deep into Bella's brown eyes to convey the love I had for her, no matter what she decided.

~~~

Bella

My breaths came out in uneven pants and my panties were drenched beyond repair at Victoria's suggestive words. 

In the beginning, I was a bit jealous at their closeness and the past that they shared together. As they bantered, I saw the affection and caring that they had for one another. It would hurt Rosalie if we didn't get along. 

Victoria was a very alluring woman. When she pinned me against the wall, I had a sudden flare of arousal, which she probably caught because she was very sharp and intuitive. But attraction didn't mean love and I knew I loved Rosalie. Then Victoria practically propositioned us for a threesome and I knew we would get along just fine with her sense of humor and bluntness. 

I could tell that Rose was aroused by the suggestion. Her eyes bled black when they met mine but they also shone with love and I knew she would put a stop to this whole thing if I voiced my concern. I trusted her. And I wanted this. Very much. 

"Yes," I hoarsely whispered, and then I buried my head into Rosalie's neck. I knew both of them heard me. 

~~~

Rosalie

Victoria's eyes widened imperceptibly. Like me, she wasn't actually expecting Bella to take her up on the offer. 

We looked at each other and communicated silently. We would make this the best experience my Bella had. The smell of Bella's arousal was almost overwhelming and my restraint was gradually slipping. 

"Are you sure?" I had to ask her one more time. 

Bella nodded against my neck. With my strength, I easily picked Bella up like she weighed nothing and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Walking over to Victoria, I stopped in front of my friend. "Bella, I'm going to hand you over to Victoria okay?" 

"Ok," Bella responded. 

I transferred her over to Victoria's arms and watched to see how they would interact. 

Victoria and Bella stared at one another. Bella's gaze dropped to Victoria's lips and I smirked. 

"Kiss me, darling," Victoria husked before capturing Bella's lips in a wet kiss. Bella moaned and tightened her arms around Victoria, her hips grinding against Victoria's firm stomach. The kiss was quickly getting out of hand, with Victoria grabbing Bella's ass and encouraging her to move against her stomach. We hadn't even made it to the bedroom yet. 

I walked over and separated their lips, but not with protest and reluctance from both. 

"Race you to my bedroom," I declared, knowing that Victoria couldn't resist the challenge.

In the blink of an eye, we both rushed to my room, with me making it there a millisecond quicker. I was more familiar with the surroundings seeing as this was my house so I smirked in victory. 

Victoria gently placed Bella on my big bed before pushing me roughly against the wall. She crashed our lips together roughly, unlike her kiss with Bella, because she knew I could take it. My hands ran through her flaming hair, and I rocked against the thigh that was in between mine. _Fuck, I missed this just a little, being with someone who was as strong as myself._ I was going turn Bella sooner rather than later so I didn't have to hold back as much. Not that she'd mind; Bella had been begging me to turn her for weeks. 

Victoria and I clawed at each other's clothes and soon we were only left in our underwear. A whimper caused both of us to pause. Victoria turned around and I peered around her; we both groaned at what we saw. 

Bella was rubbing herself through her jeans as she watched us, her breathing labored. Her other hand was on her chest, massaging her breast through her bra and shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long
> 
> Reminder:  
> ~~~ change in POV

Bella

Victoria set me down on the bed gently, which seemed unlike the assertive and brusque person I just met. And I was right because a second later, she pushed Rosalie against the wall and they began to make out in an almost violent manner. 

As their clothes became…well, shredded, I got my first glimpse at Victoria. Pale and perfect, like Rosalie. Shit. It was hot watching her and Rose kiss. I scooted back until I was against the headboard. I couldn't help myself and my hand trailed down to between my legs. A whimper escaped me as I rubbed my swollen clit through the fabric of my jeans. 

They stopped when they heard me. Why did they stop? A minute more and I probably would have come. 

Almost naked, both of them stalked towards me now, eyes darkened with desire. Rosalie and Victoria crawled onto the bed on either side of me. 

"Impatient, aren't we?" Victoria murmured. 

"You guys were busy over there," I breathed. 

"Let's get you out of those clothes," Rosalie husked. 

Gently, she pulled my T-shirt over my head. Victoria quickly unclasped my bra and slid the straps off my shoulder. My jeans were unbuttoned and removed, along with my soaked panties. Now I was fully naked. But they were not. 

Rosalie leaned forward to kiss me but I stopped her. 

"Your turn." I gestured to their underwear. 

Using their super speed, they were naked in less than a second. 

"Scoot forward," Rose commanded. I loved it when she used that tone. 

I did and she came up behind me and drew her knees up so that I sat between her legs. Her hands came around my torso and covered my breasts as she started kissing my neck. Victoria got on her stomach and maneuvered her way between my legs. When her cool fingers touched me, I moaned. She spread me open and I knew that I was glistening and swollen. 

"Someone's excited," Victoria murmured and then inhaled deeply. "You smell delicious." 

"Have a taste," Rosalie offered, her hands tweaking and pinching my nipples into hard peaks. 

I whined in need, my hips canting towards her mouth. Finally, Victoria dipped her head down and dragged her tongue across my wetness. My hands flew to her red hair, practically pushing her face in my crotch.

And then her tongue was on my clit, flicking and swirling, faster and faster. She was like a vibrator, only faster and more intense. As she licked me, I felt her short nails run up and down my thigh, causing me to hiss in pleasure. Needy, wanton sounds were coming out of my mouth as I felt my orgasm building up very quickly. 

It was like they knew how my body and how to provoke the strongest reactions from me. Rosalie pinched my nipples sharply at the same time Victoria suckled my clit and I screamed, "Oh fuck!"

~~~

Rosalie

"Beautiful," Victoria muttered as Bella came. 

"We're not done with you just yet, love," I said, and slid out from behind Bella. 

Quickly, I went to the closet, got out a strap-on, and put it on. It pressed against my aching clit just right. 

"Very nice, Rose," Victoria purred when she saw me. 

"Get on all fours, Bella. I'm going to fuck you from behind while you lick Victoria," I commanded. 

Bella scrambled to comply on shaky legs, still recovering from her orgasm; she did love it when I sounded all authoritative. Victoria moved to the front of the bed and spread her legs. 

Crawling on the bed, I kneeled behind Bella. Still wet from her orgasm, I rubbed my fingers up and down her slit to make sure she was thoroughly lubricated. Bella moaned and thrust her ass towards me. I took that as a sign that she was ready. Grasping the head of my cock, I positioned it at Bella's entrance and began to slowly slide in her. God, she was so tight and slick, gripping me so snugly. 

~~~

Bella

With her legs spread out in front of me, I could smell Victoria's excitement. Leaning forward, I placed both my hands on her thighs. Just as I was about to put my mouth her, I felt cool fingers rub my entrance. Instinctively, I thrusted my ass towards the fingers and moaned. Then I felt it. Rosalie's cock was slowly entering, agonizing inch by inch. _Fuck._ It was so good. I didn't realize that I had began licking Victoria until I felt a hand grasp my hair and I heard a moan come from above me. 

Rosalie's hands gripped my hips firmly as she pounded into me rhythmically, pushing my face further into Victoria's sex, not that I minded at all. Glancing upward for a second, I glimpsed Victoria. Her red mane was flowing wildly around her bare shoulders, her pale breasts dotted with freckles were topped with hardened nipples. Her darkened eyes caught and held mine when she groaned, "Your mate is such a good little pussy licker, Rose."

Rose grunted without pausing. "I know. Pull her hair, it makes her wetter."

I moaned, my tongue at the moment buried in Victoria, who smirked when Rose replied. The hand on my head grabbed a handful of hair and _tugged._ It was sharp, on the edge of pain, but it was pleasurable pain. My legs shook when Rosalie hit a particularly sensitive spot with her cock. 

Crack! A hand came sharply down on my bottom and I cried out in surprise. 

"Little pain slut, aren't you? Get back to making me come," Victoria growled and gave my hair a hard pull, directing me back to pleasuring her with my mouth.  
I moaned at her words and moved my tongue up to flick Victoria's clit. 

I felt so full from Rosalie's cock inside me and having Victoria in my mouth. Having vampire stamina seemed great and I couldn't wait to be turned. 

We were all very close. I could sense it. Rose's thrusts were becoming quicker and shorter; I could feel pressure starting to build in my groin. Rose's hand reached around to roughly cup my breast and pinch my nipple. At this time, I had my mouth around Victoria's clit. Rose's sudden sharp stimulation catapulted me into my orgasm and I inadvertently sucked harder. 

"Oh yes! Bella!" I heard Victoria and Rose cried simultaneously a second later. 

My vision turned blurry and I saw stars. The world suddenly turned black. 

~~~

Rose

I slowly eased out of Bella and lay her on the bed, still trembling a little from my own orgasm. Looking at Victoria, I could see that she was also surprised by the intensity of her own.

I grinned. "I think we broke her, Vicky." She smirked back. 

It wasn't the first time Bella had blacked out due to a particularly great round of sex. I loved that I could do that to her. Bella was sweaty from the excursion, but she was definitely sated. 

"May I stay here for a while?" Victoria asked quietly. 

"Of course, stay as long as you want," I replied contently, stretching my arm across Bella's stomach. 

"Just so you know, I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again. Maybe I could help you turn her." Victoria and I gazed down at my dozing mate. Poor thing. We'd worn her out. 

"Mm, I'll keep that in mind, V." 

Victoria took that as her cue to get up. She padded in the bathroom without a stitch on. A second later, I heard the sound of the shower being turned on. 

"I wouldn't mind," Bella whispered, sleepy eyes blinking up at me.

"I love you," I declared, full of devotion and adoration for my mate, Bella Swan. 

"Love you too, Rose." Bella's expression turned wicked. "Now, how about we join her in the shower?"

"I like how you think, love," I said before kissing her.


End file.
